Spin Your Wheels
by Snow757
Summary: He was a mere salary-man, one that shouldn't be getting into the illegal world of underworld street racing. AU TYL. Pairings are undecided.
1. Start Line

I'm a fan of NFS, so this was destined to happen anyway...

* * *

**Spin Your Wheels**

Prologue

* * *

It was laughable that he, of all people, would participate in this.

He was a mere salary-man, one that shouldn't be getting into the illegal world of underworld street racing.

But then again, he would blame this all on Reborn.

_I hope this will amuse you wherever you are, Reborn._

He knew that this would be bad, but it was his mentor's last will.

Imprisoned or not, he'll win this.

Just a final goodbye...

_To a sadistic yet great mentor... and father._

* * *

_TBC_

_I know it's short but the next chapters are going to be way longer._


	2. Enter, Sawada Tsunayoshi

Thank you dear **Metue** for reviewing this! I hope it'll fit to your expectations ^^

If you ever played NFS: The Run, you know where I'm going with this, right?

* * *

**Spin Your Wheels**

250/250: Enter, Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

_I want you to get in a race, and I want you to win._

* * *

"So, you're here for business or pleasure, my boy?"

"Business," Tsuna answered the elderly man who sat beside him on the plane he took to get here with a smile. Inwardly dismayed about this business that he was about to do.

"Good luck with it then, and welcome to the US." He watched as the old man smiled good naturedly and patted his back, and then went to his family who were all waiting for him to come out of the terminal.

_That old man is lucky, he's not alone._

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, he looked around for a few moments.

* * *

_Call this number as soon as you arrive there and tell whoever picks up that I sent you._

* * *

_"Who is this?"_

"Reborn sent me," Tsuna replied to the high pitch voiced person who answered him.

He heard the person on the other line gasping with what sounded to be shock before he spoke again, _"Your ride will arrive after thirty minutes!"_ and hung up the phone.

_Well, that was weird._

* * *

_You have to be quick about it, the race will start at sunset._

* * *

_It's near sunset now, where is he? _Tsuna wondered as watched many people leaving and arriving while he was waiting outside of the airport for his ride to come.

And then suddenly, he heard his name being called by a person who got out of a... _Beatle?_

As if reading his thoughts, the short man who was driving the Beatle laughed sheepishly. "I know what you're thinking right now, but you should trust Reborn." Offering a hand, he beamed. "I'm Giannini by the way."

_That's the problem, I don't trust him._ "And I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he answered politely and shook the hand that was offered to him.

And then Giannini dragged him into the driver's seat of the Beatle, looking absolutely freaked. "Oh my God, we're late!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked, slightly freaked himself.

"There's a GPS with a communicator attached to it, just follow my instruction and you'll be fine!" Giannini wasn't really assuring him with the goofy grin he had as he closed the car's door on him and told him to drive. "Good luck, Tsunayoshi! I'll pray that you wouldn't die in the first round!"

He really wasn't.

* * *

_There will be 250 participants in this race, and **only** 250._

* * *

The city of San Fransisco looked chaotic with the fleets of speeding cars coming from every side. The police force was all over the place, managing to capture many of the aspiring racers, crushing their hope of winning along with that.

In the midst of this, here he was driving this car, that immediately started to fall apart when he got close to the city's borders.

_Damn it, Reborn..._

* * *

_Make sure that you'll be one of them or you're simply out._

* * *

Giannini congratulated him over the communicator on a job well done being the 250th after avoiding cars pushing him sideways, many roadblocks, some sort of a car gang fight and police helicopters firing sea of gunshots at him.

Either he was insanely lucky, insanely skilled or insanely unnoticeable.

* * *

_Be the 150th by Las Vegas, and maybe then I'll see if I could do something about the Beatle..._

* * *

Tsuna would blame his next heart attack on Reborn.

And the Beatle.

_That car waiting for me in Vegas better not be a Morris Marina..._

* * *

_Think you're up for this task, Dame-Tsuna?_

* * *

_Absolutely not!_ Tsuna thought, having a panic attack upon reading his mentor's last letter.

But he will try, he's Reborn student after all.

* * *

_Absolutely, Reborn thought, smirking upon finishing his last letter._

_He'll win, he's his student after all._

* * *

**San Fransisco - Finished**

**250/250**

* * *

TBC

So, how much did I fail this time?


	3. Heads Up

Oh hi there...

To **NaturalSam14**,** Metue** and every single kind soul who favored this, I very much appreciate the fact that you put up with this. I love you, in a totally non creepy way.

Anyways, with this fic, please leave your logic at door. Nothing with KHR will make sense anyway so prepare yourselves for weirdness.

* * *

Heads Up

* * *

He was feeling kind of lonely, it was only him that was driving in this quiet road at night after all, Giannini didn't contact him ever since he got out of San Francisco.

_**"Tsunayoshi, are you there?"**_

Ah, speak of the devil. "Yes, I'm here. Where did you run off to?"

He heard Giannini stammering before he spoke again, **_"Sorry for that, I was gathering some info on the people you would compete with."_**

"Um, Giannini, I think you should inform me about something else before that." Tsuna wasn't sure if the other knew that he had absolutely no idea as what to do and where he should go. Reborn said something about Vegas but how the hell could he get there? He only got into this country four hours ago, hours that he spent driving for his life with a pathetic excuse of a car.

The Beatle's left door was gone.

_This car is demonic..._

**_"Well, knowing Reborn, he didn't give out any reasonable clues right?"_** Try none whatsoever. **_"I think a brief intro should do currently."_**

**_"This race is the first one of its kind, people from all over the world, as groups or individuals, joined in to get the prize; a billion dollars and the title of the best street racer in the world. Now some say that this race is funded by crime organizations, which could be true since many members of the mafia are in. The rules of it are simple, just reach New York being in the first place by any means necessary."_**

"And this is the part where you tell me that what you just said was a joke."

Giannini only chuckled in amusement. **_"My, Tsunayoshi, you really are a funny guy. I'll link you to Fuuta, he's more knowledgeable about the contestants' rankings."_**

"Wait-" The communicator's small screen turned off, making Giannini go along with it. It turned on again after a second, though a new face appeared instead, a young man with dark blond hair and gentle features.

**_"Hello, I'm Fuuta. Pleasure to meet you sir," _**the new face greeted.

_Who are you people?_ "Uh, nice to meet you too."

_**"In the next ten hours, you need to be the 220th."**_

"What?" Tsuna managed to say, too much confused and weirded out to utter anything.

**_"Starting with the one in front of you."_**

"But there's no one her-"

And then he noticed it, a black Porsche smoothly speeding away in front of him.

**_"Interesting."_** Fuuta hummed. **_"Try not to die, Tsuna. I can call you Tsuna right?"_**

"Yes, you can. Now about the dying thing? Why?" He didn't know that criminals drove around in Porsches.

**_"It's just that the contestant in front of you is Hibari Kyoya, he participated in one hundred and eighty races, won one hundred and seventy two of them, tied in four, forfeited three because they got boring and lost in one. He's known to be ruthless and will go to the ends of the earth to defeat anyone he deemed worthy of racing against."_**

"That's a really impressive profile," Tsuna noted in slight horror.

**_"It is."_** Fuuta nodded in agreement. **_"And looks like he's going to stop for gas, you should take this opportunity to get past him."_**

Tsuna was somewhat touched that Fuuta had that much belief in him.

**_"Though I doubt that you could do that with the useless car you're driving."_**

Or not...

**_"But who knows? I didn't expect for you to get this far to be honest; you have zero experience in street racing, your reputation is non-existent, your car is absolutely dreadful."_**

_Way to cheer me up, Fuuta..._

**_"But you made it through being the 250th, even though you arrived at the last second, with a Beatle. I know that you could do it, you made my rankings about you wrong after all."_ **Fuuta smiled at him reassuringly, looking as though he believed every word he said.

"Well, I won't let you down then." Tsuna smiled in return, the Beatle barely managing to pass by Hibari, who was boredly filling out his car's fuel tank to notice him really.

**_"Good luck."_ **And with that, the communicator's screen was off again.

"It looks like it's me and you then, Hibari," Tsuna mumbled as he saw the other racer getting into his car.

The Beatle's right door decided to disappear at that moment.

_This will get ugly._

* * *

TBC

Beatle VS Porsche, the classico of the season.


	4. A Skylark's Porsche

For a person who can't even drive, I play lots of video games that involve it.

* * *

A Skylark's Porsche

* * *

_"It's time for you to showcase what you learned so far," Reborn dully announced on a starless night, leaning against the heavy metal door of his garage._

_"Are you serious?" Tsuna was not amused by the way his guardian woke him up, nothing sours the mood than a bomb exploding on you at two a.m._

_Living with Reborn in a garage at the outskirts of Namimori for two years, made Tsuna get sadly used to such absurd methods. __He was living the dream life of every sixteen year old boy._

_In hell..._

* * *

It didn't take long for Hibari to catch up to him (five seconds, if he was honest with himself), and soon enough, he could see the back of the Porsche getting farther and farther away from him.

* * *

_Reborn wholeheartedly ignored his question and asked one of his own, "If you were facing an opponent while driving a useless car like yours, what would you do?"_

_Inwardly offended at the 'useless' notion, Tsuna answered with a sigh._

_"I'll try to find a short cut..."_

* * *

He really had an eye for picking the shittiest short cuts, the chicken that was panicking on the Beatle's front hood was a clear evidence of that.

But if what his intuition told him was right, then he should take a turn right... _now!_

* * *

Hibari wondered if the contestant he just passed by was a joke, or that everyone under the 200th place were a really easy challenge. The owner of that Beatle had some rather impressive good luck streak to even get here, he concluded, sighing with annoyance at the fact that he still didn't get into an interesting race.

He thought that he would finally meet the guy who beat him many years ago here, thought that he would finally be able to beat him. But with the way this race was so unchallanging so far, he doubted it.

_This entire race is a joke,_ Hibari thought, disappointed.

As soon as he finished that train of thought though, he saw the Beatle in front of him.

_What?_

* * *

_I'm lucky that this car didn't crash on me!_ Tsuna exclaimed mentally, finally getting off that dangerous route he took.

But then his happiness dulled when he realized that he has to take more short cuts, his car didn't stand a chance against Hibari on normal roads.

Spitting out some chicken feathers, he took a sharp turn to the left, entering a dark cave that was definitely filled with bats.

He died a little inside.

* * *

Hibari was still shocked that the Beatle was in the lead.

He was sure as hell that it didn't achieve that normally, the car's speed along with its horrible state would surely prevent that. He was also sure that it was the same Beatle he passed a while ago, the broken bits he saw before it entered a cave was the proof.

That left short cuts.

_It was possible to do that,_ Hibari mused.

Possible but _suicidal._

This road they are racing in is no city, it's filled with natural obstacles and dangerous routes. To take a shortcut while successfully avoiding the death traps layered all over the place was admirable, unreal even.

Hibari smirked.

_This will be fun._

* * *

"Come on, beautiful, we can do it! Just hold on until we get to the next gas station!" Tsuna thought that maybe being nice towards the car will get things to go smoothly.

He was, by some miracle, in the lead. And if he somehow managed to get to the next gas station (where his rank would be officially registered), he would have exactly two hundred and forty eight contestants to beat, quite a feat really.

He rejoiced when he saw a station far off in front of him. "Yes! You are the perfect machine! I'm sorry for ever doubting yo-"

The Beatle stopped, just a few meters away from the station.

"I hate you."

* * *

So he just sat there, forehead pressed against the steering wheel in defeat and waiting for his doom.

From what he heard about Hibari, he's sure that he'll get rather offended for being passed by a crappy Beatle (shut up, you have no right to speak), and then he'll commit homicide on his person.

Understandable really.

As expected, Hibari's Porsche stopped near him and he got out of it, and probably bringing out a gun from his pocket as he walked towards him.

"You could've won," was the first thing his would-be-murderer said to him, leaning against the Beatle's opened door, "With a Beatle."

_Prepare to die,_ Tsuna finished, too tired and resigned to show some proper fear.

"You're too skilled for a crappy car like this."

That got Tsuna to look up at Hibari, his eyes showing utter confusion. "What?"

Hibari looked distastefully at his car, Tsuna swore inwardly that he could feel the judging looks burning through it even. "You outclass your car, and it's getting in your way."

"Get a better one and race me again." Hibari smirked, a smirk that widened in a way that didn't sit well with him when he continued, "We'll see who's the better racer then."

_I'm not going to get killed?_ was the only thing Tsuna managed to think as Hibari backed away and started walking towards his own car.

"And by the way, if I didn't see you at Vegas, I'm going to hunt you down and bite you to death."

And with that, Hibari left.

Tsuna stared after his trace, wondering if he should sigh in relief or pale in dismay.

* * *

TBC

So, is it decent?


End file.
